


Written Words are Better Than Spoken Ones

by foolishdeadbeat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, mute! markiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishdeadbeat/pseuds/foolishdeadbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach is a mute poet living by himself in Baltimore. Sean McLoughlin finds Marks poems online and reads them out loud on his YouTube channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Mute! Markiplier basically. I had the idea from talking with my Soup Cult friends. Later on, they said to incorporate some writer! Mark, so I obliged.  
> I might have smut in later chapters who knows.

Mark

I finished off the last sentence in my last poem. It was something along the lines of “darkness” and “sadness” but I was really too tired to reread it. The second it was posted, whoever was living on my site had seen it. They’d made a copy and saved it. I sighed and switched tabs to YouTube, checking the only channel I followed. I smiled as I saw a video posted to it, titled the same as the poem I recently posted. ‘Damn, he’s fast.’ I thought, clicking on the video. He sat in a darkly lit room, the only light coming from his monitor as he read my poem out loud in a deep, smooth voice. Said voice always made my poetry sound far better than it was. He could keep a steady rhythm with my haikus, sonnets, anything, really. Even my slam. I listened to him speak, the lyrics flowing out of his mouth like honey. His voice was always so soothing, no matter what he read. The video ended too soon, leaving me alone in the silence once more. I knew I had to suck up my guts for once and message him. I wracked my brain once and then started typing.

_‘Hi, I’m Mark Fischbach, the writer of all the poems you read. No, don’t worry, this isn’t copyright shit. I love what you’re doing actually. Thanks for giving my poems a voice! MEF’_

I sat, patiently waiting for his response. He replied soon after.

_‘Holy shit.’_

I was confused for a few moments, but then another message arrived.

_‘First of all, I have to tell you how much I love your work, it’s really unique! Second of all, no need to thank me, your poems are an absolute pleasure to read :)’_

I blushed in front of my computer screen, and without thinking sent him my Skype. It was a few more minutes and my Skype pinged. The messages was from ‘jacksepticeye’ asking for contact sharing. I accepted instantly, absentmindedly asking him if he wants to video chat. He replied with a simple ‘hell yeah’ and I immediately clicked the call button. The call rang a few times and soon after, his face appeared on my screen. I took a deep breath. He was even more gorgeous live. I waved nervously, and he smiled back.

“Hi, Sean. Or, Jack I guess.” He smiled at me, waiting for a response. I flushed dark red and looked away from the screen for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, I typed a response in the chat. ‘I’m mute. Sorry.’ Sean shrugged, “I understand dude. Saying stuff through your poetry?” I nodded quietly. He chatted on for a while and I almost zoned out. Even when he wasn’t reading poetry, Sean’s voice was perfect. I stared at him talk for a while, not even focusing on his words, but only on the sound of his voice. He stated a question and the line went silent. I just sat there staring at his face for a minute before realizing what had happened. I ended the call and shut my laptop. I sat with my hands on the top of my laptop for a minute, cursing myself for not paying attention to Sean. ‘Good job, now he thinks you’re a dick.’ I thought, gritting my teeth and opening my laptop again. He was offline.

* * *

 

Jack

“....anyway, not only do I love your work to death. But, I, uh,” I rubbed the back of my head, “I have a major crush on you. Just from the pictures and like your personal stuff. I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to do a long-distance thing?” Mark moved in his seat, looking at the camera and flushing. Then the call ended abruptly. I sighed and turned off Skype, and I opened another folder, reading through some of Mark’s older works. I put my face in my hands and groaned. “You are so stupid.” I said to myself, “The guy just met you, you can’t just ask him into a fucking relationship right off the bat.” I flipped shut my laptop, pushing it away and heading to bed. I lay in my bed, still mad at myself for rushing it with Mark like that, thinking of an apology for the next time I see him. I heard Skype ping a few times but I didn’t check my phone, rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

 

Mark

It’d been a few weeks since I’d talked to Sean. He’d sent me hundreds of messages; drawings of me, graffiti of my poems, and little notes for me. One day I decided to man up and call him again. I turned on Skype, and he was already active. I inhaled sharply, holding my breath as I clicked the call button. As I waited for him to turn on his camera, I typed a note up in the chatbox. ‘Hey, I’ve been thinking about writing a book. Do you think you could...help me?’ A few seconds passed before his reply popped up. 'Of course, what will you be writing about?' ‘You.’ Sean didn't reply for a few minutes and I was starting to get worried. 'Why me?' I had to stare at my screen a moment. Fuck. I’d fallen in love with him over the few weeks we hadn’t talked and he sent me all those notes and pictures. ‘Because you get the embodiment of my poems. Your pictures are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful.’ A minute passed. He replied. ‘I’m coming to America in two days. Will you meet me at the airport in Baltimore?’ I smiled as I typed my reply. 'Of course I will.'

* * *

 

Jack

My wait at the airport was long, mostly because of how slow people walked. Christ. By the time I’d made it out to where the bags were, the area itself was quite clear. I ran to the spinning area and waited for my bag. Not long after waiting there, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around, I was met face to face with someone’s neck.  
“Oh, uh, hello!” I looked up and then gasped happily, “Mark!” I basically jumped on him to hug him. Mark flinched at first, but then hugged me tightly. We stepped away from the baggage claim after I’d retrieved my two bags, he moved his hands excitedly in what I could assume was sign language. I stopped him when I realized it would be a bit awkward to go any further.  
“I don’t know sign language, I’m sorry,” I blushed a little, looking away from him while we walked toward his car. Mark shrugged, practically waving it off. On the way back to his house, I must’ve fallen asleep in the car, because I woke to him shaking me. He smiled and helped me walk in. Mark made a few frantic movements, finding a piece of paper and scribbling on it. ‘I don’t have a guest bed, so you’ll be in my room! I’ll be on the couch, don’t worry.’ I shook my head,  
“I can’t let you do that, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Mark shook his head, practically dragging me into his room. The room was filled to the ceiling with books, there was a single desk in the corner that had paper scattered all over it and a bed near the large bayview windows. I couldn’t see out them, obviously, but I could smell the ocean air throughout the room. Mark ushered me to his bed before leaving and shutting the door quietly. I heard him shuffle around for a few more minutes before the house went silent. The only light on in the room was his desk light. Walking over, I noted that some of the papers were crumpled up with words on it. I took one and uncrumpled it, revealing a short few lines.

 _‘I’ve never felt this way before_  
_Is this love?_  
_I don’t know_  
_I don’t know what I’m thinking_  
_I hope he loves me back’_

Smiling, I stuffed the paper in my pocket, turning off the desk light and I flopped on the bed.

* * *

 

Mark

I probably should have told him I sleep walk. Well, not told him but written it down somewhere. I adjusted the blankets around me, setting my glasses on the coffee table. Letting myself drift off, I hoped I wouldn’t wander in the night. When my eyes opened my feet were at the foot of my bed, I’d barked my shins on the foot board. Looking down at Jack asleep, something in my heart twinges, as I head back to the couch. I woke up at the bed again, and I sighed. I guess I really wanted to sleep next to Sean. Oh well. I carefully moved under the covers, sleeping at the very edge of the bed. I’ll apologize profusely in the morning and explain the sleep walking. I don’t need to tell him I was conscious when I got into the bed.

* * *

 

Jack

I woke up to the bed dipping a little. I sat up straight, startled. Looking over, I see Mark settling in on the edge of the bed next to me.  
“Mark?” He stiffened and rolled over, looking at me in fear. “It’s okay, I don’t like sleeping on the couch either.” Mark blushed a little and looked away from me. I lay back down facing him and pulled him closer to me. I felt him relax, and pressed my face into his hair. This was going to be a nice vacation in Baltimore.

* * *

 

Mark

His arm is around me, his nose is in my hair. It’s nice but I’m scared. What if he’s just humoring me, what about when we wake up? I sighed, better enjoy it while it lasts. My eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 

Jack

I woke up to Mark’s soft breathing, his messy mop of hair hiding his face - which was buried in my chest. Smiling, I tried to move a little, carefully waking up Mark.  
“Hey sleepy head,” Mark’s eyes fluttered open, and then were wide. He almost fell off the bed in shock.  
“Woah, dude. It’s okay.” I laughed lightly, holding Mark close to me again. He let out a little sigh, blushing and looking away from me. I moved back a little and let him get up. Watching him stretch was fascinating; he was well toned and the shirt he was wearing rode up a little bit as he reached upward. I stood up and headed towards my bag, digging out a pair of pants and a new shirt to wear. When I stood all the way back up, Mark had his shirt off and was looking through his small closet for another t-shirt. I blushed a little, looking away from him. I realized I should probably get dressed as well. Peeling off my shirt from the night before was an easy task until I felt eyes on me. Once it was off I looked back over at Mark who was looking at me and flushed completely red.  
I laughed lightly. “I don’t mind, Mark,” He looked away from me, hurrying out of the room in pink sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I shrugged and pulled my new shirt on and changed pants. By the time I was done, I could hear a coffee pot running and a pan sizzling. I walked out of the bedroom and into Mark’s small kitchen. There were windows covering most of a wall, only broken by the fridge, and out the windows was a view of the ocean. Light flooded the room, I could see why Mark didn’t really bother with turning the lights on. I turned around a bit, seeing Mark sitting at the kitchen’s island. The coffee brewer was next to him and he was staring at it intently. I coughed quietly, “Hey, Mark.” He looked up and lost his footing, sliding backwards despite his desperate attempts to grasp the counter.  
“Shit, sorry,” I rush over and hold out a hand to him. He took my hand and stood, grimacing at the pain in his back. We both jumped when the frying pan squealed, and Mark walked over to it and flipped a pancake.  
“Pancakes?” Mark nodded, “Yum.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean bean makes an update video. Mark is a little crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little bit short, sorry.

Mark

 

After falling off the chair, I knew I was going to ache the whole day. But my back wasn’t the only part of me that was aching; my heart was too. Sleeping next to Sean last night was a dream come true, I hadn’t slept next to anyone in years. He was comforting and very kind, and he made me happy. I knew I had written up some random lines in the early mornings, professing my love for him, but I doubted he would ever see them.

I continued flipping pancakes, listening as Sean hummed some song. He sipped coffee quietly, and I stared off to the bay a moment, wondering if he saw any of my writing.

Finishing off the last pancake, I passed three to Sean and kept three myself. Then I walked to the fridge and offered him syrup and butter. He only took the latter while I took the former.

We ate silently and quickly; me wanting to check to see if I was missing any papers and to get to work today. I took both of our plates and set them in the sink. While washing them, I glanced up and noticed that Sean had disappeared and bedroom door was open. I washed faster, and then dashed into my bedroom.

Sean was reading my papers, blushing a little. I walked up to him and gently put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

“AH- oh it’s you. Sorry did you not want me to read these?” I shrugged, touching the chair in signification that I wanted to sit. It took Sean a second but he got it, moving so I could sit down and standing next to me.

My desk was pretty cluttered; volumes of Shakespeare on the top of the desk, my laptop tucked away between stacks, crumpled and blank papers all over, pencils and pens, and some uncrumpled papers. I flushed darkly and looked up at Sean and pointed to them.

Sean looked away from me, “Y-yeah, I read a few ....”

I nodded a little, shifting in my chair.

“I, uh, need to make an update video....” He grabbed his computer bag and sat down on the bed. I started to doodle on a blank paper, drawing little eyes all over. The eyes weren’t creepy, more cute than anything. I heard Sean start his intro.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies, my name is jacksepticeye, and I’m surprisingly making a update video!” He paused a second before continuing, “I’m currently in Baltimore, staying at, you guessed it, Mark’s place! Can you believe it?!” Sean laughed rancorously, continuing on about how excited he was for his stay here. He chattered on for a few more minutes before I heard him call to me. I stood up and walked over quickly.

“This is my favourite writer, and probably my favourite person!” I blushed darkly, putting my head in my hands. “He’s just shy, don’t worry everyone. Well, that’s it for this video, I will see all you dudes in the next video!!” He closed his recording programme and turned to me.

“You’re cute when you blush."

* * *

 

Jack

 

Mark blushed even harder and I giggled, nudging him. “Are we going to write today or did you wanna show me around Baltimore?” He shrugged, leaning back against his pillows and then glaring at his book stacks. Mark stood up from the bed slowly, walking over to one of the shorter stacks and grabbing a few books. He passed the first one on the stack to me.

“ASL? You want me to learn ASL so I can understand what you’re saying?” Mark nodded, pushing the books toward me before running to his desk and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

‘I need to run to the store and get some stuff. Will you be okay here?’

“Yeah dude, I’ll be fine,” I smiled up at him and he nodded back. I watched him rush around his room and gather up some things before leaving.

Turning back to the books, I started flipping through them, but getting bored pretty quickly. I sighed and moved them to the edge of the bed, getting up and walking to his desk. Though I probably shouldn't have been snooping, I needed to know if there were any more poems about me. I found a few more that had been written in bad handwriting or had coffee stains all over them but no more about me.

Realizing that Mark would probably be out for awhile, I decided to start checking out the house. His bedroom was the biggest room out of all of them, even though it looked a lot smaller because of the stacks and stacks of books. I left that room and looked over the kitchen, it was pretty spacious as well with windows on every wall except for where the fridge was. There was a small island too, with a tea and coffee brewer. Mark’s front room was moderately sized, he had a closed cabinet with an Xbox and a PS3 in front of it, connecting to where I assumed the TV was inside. There was a grey-toned loveseat and a similar looking rocking chair. Moving around the smaller stacks of books that were on the ground in the front room, I noticed a staircase that had originally been hidden by the wall. I turned into the short hallway that lead to the stairs. The bathroom could be clearly seen from the bottom of the stairs, good to know where that is, and light seemed to be flooding from the top of the stairs on one side. I quickly scaled the stairs, looking both directions. There were doors on both sides of me, one was open and the other shut. The door that was open lead into a small carpeted room. Wherever in the room there weren’t windows, there were paintings, and on a small section of the floor there was tarp with an easel on top. I realized that all of the paintings on the walls were Mark’s. Looking over the room one more time, I chose to look at the other room.

This room was dark - heavy, dark red curtains covering the windows. I searched the wall for a light switch so I could see what I was dealing with, but no no avail. I roamed the room momentarily, finding a lamp of some sort and turning it on. It was a lava lamp, marune in hue. This confused me.

I heard the front door open and presumed it was Mark. Shutting the door behind me, I headed back downstairs to greet him.

* * *

 

Mark

 

Sean came down from the upstairs. I don’t blame him for exploring, but I had hoped that he hadn’t snooped around too much.

The rest of our day went on without incident, I didn’t eat lunch as usual, spending hours upon hours reorganizing my bookshelves in a way that would probably be reorganized again tomorrow. Today was by colour. Sean watched me intently, almost concerned by what I was doing but didn’t try and stop me. He’d only spoken to me around 2pm, wondering if I was going to eat lunch. I didn’t respond.

Six rolled around surprisingly quick as I finished one more stack of red books near my window. Sean insisted on making dinner while I ran upstairs to fix up my sunroom. I heard him shout something about cutting tomatoes from the kitchen and I almost laughed. Then freaked out momentarily because there was an even number of books. Sean shouted from the kitchen again, telling me to come downstairs. Stumbling around a little, I straightened out the books faster than I should’ve before running down the stairs. 

Sean was setting the kitchen counter with plates; one with spaghetti, tomato sauce, a smaller dish with shredded cheese, and two empty plates.

“Uh, where do you keep silverware?” I was about to sign him the directions before forgetting that he wouldn’t understand me. Walking passed him, I made my way to a set of drawers that were lined up along the island counter. He followed and watched me pull one open, showing my small set of fake silver plates. While he pulled out two sets for us, I went back to the table and adjusted the plates that were already there. Sean gave me a confused look but didn’t say anything. He set down the silverware and I followed him, adjusting each of the forks. We both made another round with knives before sitting down.

"Okay, Mark, you're kinda creeping me out now, dude." Sean laughed.

I blushed a little, looking away from him. There wasn’t really a way I could tell him why I had to readjust things constantly because I barely understood it. I just waved him off and reached for the spaghetti. I saw Sean raise an eyebrow at me with the corner of my eye. He just shrugged and started filling his plate as well.

We ate silently, glancing up at each other every few seconds and then back at our food. Sean finished up first, standing up and taking his plate to the sink.  I followed him a few moments later, making sure he put the dishes in a way that would make them easier to wash later, before I dragged myself back to my room. I stood in front of my bookshelf, carefully rearranging the books in an order that seemed the most satisfying when I heard Sean knock on my door.

* * *

 

Jack

 

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I called out to Mark, placing my hand on the doorframe. He almost jumped out of his skin. I smiled at him and walked over, “just wonderin’,” He shifted his gaze between me and his bookshelf a few times before looking away, focusing on a curtain. I put my arm around his waist, pulling him back towards the bed. I sat down on one side and pulled Mark down next to me, holding him close to my chest. I felt him shift a bit before he settled down, burying his face in my neck. He sighed a little and relaxed. I couldn’t help but blush a little knowing that the man that I had basically fallen in love with over time was cuddled up to me.

“Hey, uh, Mark?” he shifted and looked up at me, “would you, uh, date me or something?”

Mark’s face went bright red and looked away from me, he opened his mouth slightly and whispered, “yes,” he let out a little gasp and smiled widely, his voice still hoarse and quiet, “th-this is the f-f-first time I’ve talked in f-f-four years….” A few tears slipped down his cheeks and he snuggled into my chest. His whole body shook with happy sobs, and I rubbed circles on his back.   
“I’m so happy for you … was I the cause of this?” I smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. He nodded a little bit afterward. I felt my heart race a bit at his response as I pulled him closer. I nuzzled my face into his hair and sighed.

We laid in silence for a few moments, Mark breathing slowly against me before he let out a little sigh and mumbled, “I love you.”

My breath hitched, and I pressed my lips to his hair and replied, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who gets confused; Mute!Mark has OCD. I do as well and this is a little bit of my own experience as well. Sean is just slightly oblivious.


End file.
